Dimka's Bloodlines
by isabelladee
Summary: Dimitr's POV- After Bloodlines, as Dimitri comes to Palm Springs. What's going on with Adrian and Sydney? What does Eddie feel for Jill? How will Adrian and Dimitri's experiments effect everyone? And at what cost? - My lil take on Golden Lily, ALL genres
1. Ulterior Motive

_So, for all of you people who didn't like the ending of 'Bloodlines' at all, here's a little continuation in the perspective of my favourite character ever, Dimitri Belikov. As you can probably see by my author name , I was pretty depressed when I finished Bloodlines to find that my favourite character didn't come into the story until the last 17 lines of the story. ;)  
>I still don't know where this story will take me; I just enjoy writing in Dimitri's person.<br>WARNING- SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ BLOODLINES. Reader discretion is advised ;) Don't even know if that's what you're supposed to say, just sounded cool.__**  
><strong>_**  
>Chapter 1: Ulterior Motive<br>Rating- T. (Swearing, the rest depends.)**_  
><em>**Setting- Palm Springs, Court…  
>Characters- Dimitri, hints of Rose, Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, Jill, Abe and all the rest that come with.<br>**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS; ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS RICHELLE MEAD. **I just like toying with them ;)**  
><em>-thank you, Isabella.<em>

* * *

><p>To say that Rose was upset would be to say the least.<br>The moment she received word from the guardians that I would be transferred to Palm Springs for an unknown amount of time she had picked up the phone and called me instantly.  
>"Dimitri? Are they moving you out to Palm Springs?"<br>Even through the phone I could hear the sadness in her voice. I sighed. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but yes. I'm being flown out tomorrow; your father has ordered a jet. I'll be meeting up with Sydney and the rest for some sort of job with…" It took me a minute to give her the name of her former boyfriend, one who'd been heartbroken to the core when she'd left him for me. "Adrian."  
>On the other end of the line, I heard her gasp. "And <em>Zmey<em> is behind all of this? Why you? Why can't it be someone else? The old man knows of our past, why is he doing this if he knows it'll hurt us…" It wasn't much of a question, more of a rhetorical one. I knew she was musing about it in her head wherever she was.  
>"I don't think he's doing it to bring any pain on us at all; the more pain it'll be giving is to Adrian so he must have an ulterior motive. Look, where are you now?" I wanted to go and see her before I left for the desert and she left with Queen Vasilisa to guard her at a meeting somewhere in California.<br>"I'm at my apartment. Liss will be here in an hour, can you get to me before then?" I smiled briefly to myself; she obviously didn't want just a sad goodbye kiss and hug.  
>"Of course Roza, I'll see you in ten." With that, I shut the phone and headed east to her room.<p>

Thinking back on it now, I realised something. Abe didn't want to hurt Roza at all; he did have an ulterior motive, one that I would have to fulfil. He told me just after I left Rose's that I'd be a sort of 'partner' to Adrian, helping him study the uses of spirit and also serve as a guardian. If the word got out to Strigoi about anything that could benefit them that Adrian might possess in his powers, I would need to be on hand to fight them off and keep him safe. Something that I knew both he and I were not so keen on. But I couldn't refuse what Rose's father had asked of me; after all I was trying to get into his good books so that I could ask his permission to marry his daughter. Knowing Abe, it would come at a price.  
>The jet hit some turbulence then, breaking off my thoughts. I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.<p>

A few minutes passed before Sonya Karp took the empty seat beside me.  
>"Must be hard to leave Rosemarie, huh?" I turned my head toward her, blushing a little.<br>"She is my world. I feel like I'm being put in a space shuttle and sent off to the sun." The words scared me, usually only she could bring out that side in me; the one that I did my hardest to seal off from the rest of the world. But it did make sense; after all we_ were_ talking about her. Even thinking about her made me feel a hell of a lot better. Not now though, not now that I was hundreds of kilometres away from her, her beautiful face, her kind nature, her fierce determination…  
>Bringing myself back to the problems at hand, I realised Sonya was answering me.<p>

"…know exactly what you mean. Thank you again, by the way, for bringing me back to Mikhail." She'd thanked Rose, Vasilisa and I about a hundred times since the day we took her to the meeting place where her former lover was waiting. Each time I assured her I was just the one driving the car. She never listened, so I decided to go from a different approach.  
>"Sonya, we were happy to do it. After all that's happened, you being turned," She winced a little and I regretted the different angle immediately. "And then helping us with Jill and everything else, it was the least we could do." She just nodded at my comment, her face turning thoughtful.<br>A few minutes passed before she spoke. "But you… you were turned too. You told me at my house, that you were turned and Vasilisa brought you back too. Were you telling the truth then, or was it just to calm me down?" Now it was my turn to wince. I didn't like dredging up memories of my past self, the one that has scarred Rose so deeply and hurt other innocents so completely.  
>"Yes, I was telling the truth." Her eyes widened. "I was turned after an attack on St. Vladimir's. I was one of the guardians at the school that were sent outside the school grounds to search for a cave where a large group of Strigoi were hiding themselves. Rose and a few other novices helped us, but it was too late for me. One of them pinned me against the wall of the cave and…" I didn't answer. I didn't have to, she knew what I meant.<br>"And Rose…? How did she go?" She was hesitant to ask.  
>"Rose saw the whole thing. I heard her scream my name before Guardian Hathaway dragged her from the cave. But by then I was too drugged out on the endorphins to do much else but sit and wait for the Strigoi woman that saw me, pick me up and take me far away from there. Ironically, she took me to Russia and kept me there until I properly awakened. I didn't have really any proper memory of my life before, except that I wanted Rose to leave me alone. That changed when she came for me though, I wanted to awaken her and live with me forever. My plans were to awaken her so that she and I would take over the property the Strigoi group owned. When she refused though, I did things to her… <em>horrible <em>things that I couldn't regret any more than I do. She says she forgives me all the time, but I'm not worthy of her forgiveness. I am in debt to her totally; the debt that at first I believed should go to Vasilisa, since she restored me to a dhampir. But really, the whole time it was Rose. She set the whole thing up, fought off all the Strigoi who got in her way of me, let me do those disgusting things to her and _still_love me fully after it all." Sonya stayed silent through the whole speech, her eyes widening at some parts. Now they just held kindness toward me, for Rose and our story.

Sonya spoke up. "I did some horrible things too. At first I just killed in remorse, for the sick fun of it. Most of the time I was looking for no one in particular, but once I remembered what Mikhail and I once had, I started to look for him. I kept it up for years, usually just killing the ones that looked like him but were not. I wanted the same thing, to awaken him, to make him understand the beauty of immortality, the fun of it all. But it wasn't beauty at all, it was sadistic and wrong. The only things I could seem to keep alive were those flowers I had at my home. Their colours kept my soulless body happy; they kept me feeling confident that I would one day find him. And now that I have, _without_ the red rimmed eyes and the mind to kill everything in sight, I am forever grateful to you all for bringing him back to me." She smiled a small smile, patted my knee and stood; leaving me to my thoughts.  
>I pulled out my mobile, hoping fervently that I could get some reception up in the clouds.<br>Finding the number I wanted, my fingers sent a message of their own accord.  
><em><br>Roza, I love you. Never forget how much you mean to me. –D._

I sighed, lent my head back against the seat, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong> Or review it to me, whatever you feel like doing. I would love to have a beta reader; I haven't got one for any of my other stories.<br>xoxo,  
>Isabella.<strong>_**_


	2. Want Her To Be Happy

**Chapter 2: Want her to be happy  
>Rating- K<br>Setting- Palm Springs  
>Characters- Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Abe and Sonya<br>Enjoy, lovelies (:**

* * *

><p>Sonya tapped my shoulder lightly once the plane landed to rouse me from sleep. I was off the plane last; Sonya, Abe and Angeline had gone ahead of me. Following their general direction, I found myself at the door frame of an apartment, my eyes quick to assess the room.<br>They rested on Sydney for a moment, standing beside her was Sonya, then Abe, then Angeline who was standing away from the rest of them with apprehension and confusion written all over her face. To my surprise, I found that Adrian was already here. Standing alone in the corner, for the first time I'd ever seen he was not smoking a cigarette or taking a swig of alcohol. He must've found his wits after realising that it was now not only numbing himself into a hangover, but Jill too. Spirit Bonds definitely had their pros and cons.

Averting my gaze quickly from Adrian, I took in the room. It was obviously Adrian's, his cutting off from money by his father had left him broke, with nowhere to go and with no money to take him there. I could see that he'd found some money though, there was second hand furniture everywhere; even the scent of pine fresh smothered the air. Another hint that this place was Adrian's was that pine fresh was only supposed to be used on wood. There was obviously no wood in the room and I wondered if anyone had told him. I instantly regretted being so mean to him, he hadn't been brought up that way. He'd always had someone to do such work for him.

Figuring that no one was going to address my appearance, I cleared my throat quietly and walked in the room. Finding a place in the opposite corner to Adrian, my eyes settled on Abe.

He spoke up. "Right, well, as you can see, Guardian Belikov has joined our little group of people to assist in our 'studies'." To Sydney he said, "He will be a partner to Adrian and also guard him. We don't want any ideas about what he is studying to get out to the Strigoi. I hope you don't have any objections to Dimitri, as he may need to speak with you consistently."  
>Sydney shook her head. "That's fine. Where will he be staying?" I was curious about that too.<br>"Here, of course." Both Adrian and I blanched. I would be staying here, with Adrian; the same Adrian that hated me with a passion for taking Rose from him.

To my surprise, he didn't jump up from the corner and yell in protest. He simply stayed leaning up against the wall with a straight face. There was a moment of awkward silence in the room after that.  
>"Well, Angeline my dear, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of these fine people." He gestured to Sonya and Sydney, turned to me, "Dimitri," then Adrian, "Adrian, could you step outside with me please?" I nodded, stepping out the door before Abe or Adrian could catch up with me. Leaning against the wall in the corridor, I waited a few moments before a straight faced Adrian stepped out, then Abe who closed the door behind him.<p>

Abe put on a smile. "So, boys, I hope you don't mind these little arrangements. I'll be escorting Angeline, Sydney and Sonya back to the school, you two can do what you wish, and tomorrow we will start on the experiments. Goodbye, don't kill each other while I'm gone." He was enjoying this. It was infuriating me.  
>Not so much Adrian though, his face still hadn't changed. We both nodded and watched as he opened the door to the room. With a quick gesture, Sonya, Sydney and Angeline followed him out of the room. Both Sonya and Sydney smiled at me, while Angeline shot me a glare that could kill. Obviously she still hated me for having to get Rose and Sydney out of the woods where she lived so that we could find Jill. She wanted Rose to take her along, to get her out of there and help her train properly. Unfortunately, we couldn't take her and she left crying. I did feel bad for her, I hope she'll like staying with Jill and learning the ways of civilisation.<br>Now I was left standing alone with Adrian. He walked back into the room without much thought and sat down on the old couch. "You can have the spare room," he said. "There's a bed in there and a few places to put some clothes." I half coughed to let him know I understood and left the room. Finding the spare room was easy, and I was thankful that it was at the other end of the apartment, far away from the moody Adrian. I didn't have much else than what I was wearing, so there wasn't much point in just sitting bored in the room. I found the kitchen and sat down on the dining table.

My thoughts went straight to Rose. The way she looked when I walked into her apartment two days ago. My intention to say goodbye and leave, but the red dress she wore wiped that from my brain immediately.

(Flashback thing)

_She stood a metre from the door as I opened it, her hand on her hips and her shoeless foot tapping the floor impatiently. She'd grabbed my shirt immediately, pulling me to her._

_Her words, "Mr. Belikov, your girlfriend hasn't seen you for 24 hours. You know how she gets when she hasn't seen you for a day…" Rose grinned then, let go of my shirt and moved around me to kick the door shut, then leaned back against it, waiting for me…_

(End of flashback thing)

Adrian walked through the door. With determination he sat on the chair across from me and looked straight at me.  
>"Belikov, don't worry about me and my outbursts, I'm sober and have been since… well let's just say I'm not gonna get drunk. Also," He took a moment to find the right words. "I don't hate you as much anymore. I just want Rose to be happy, which she obviously is with you. I'm going to act like the worried father now, so just, look after her okay?"<br>Surprise was written all over my face. I just nodded numbly and watched as he smiled his signature smile.  
>"Good. Now, what's for dinner?"<p>

Dinner?

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as the last one, but I had to cut it off somewhere.<br>Adrian's not totally over Rose, if you guys are wondering. He "just wants her to be happy"… haha, I think all you people who have read Bloodlines know where his heart is leaning to now ;)  
>Hint Hint, the big city close to where I live… in new south wales… austraaaaaalia…. :D haha okay, fine. Sydney. Haha, Sydney Melbourne. Kidding! - Sydney Melrose… I like the first though ;)<br>Sorry if I ruined it for you people who haven't read it, but I did warn you in the description of the story!  
><strong>_xoxo,  
>Isabella.<br>oh! Hope you liked it! Hehe._


	3. Think Twice

**Chapter 3: Women that think twice  
>Rating: K+ to T. (Suggestive material, mild swearing)<br>Setting: Adrian's apartment.  
>Characters: Dimitri, Adrian + bit of Rose.<strong>

Thank god I knew how to cook; otherwise I was sure we would've starved to death.

I made lasagne, Rose's favourite, and had it ready for the ravenous Adrian in under an hour. Bringing out the food, I handed Adrian his and sat down beside him on the couch. He was completely at ease, watching some game of football and thanking me quietly as I passed him a set of cutlery; his eyes glued to the television.

"Who's playing?" I asked him, getting comfortable.

"Ah, it's just college football." When I looked at him confusedly, he just shook his head and laughed. "It's taped; I managed to get one of my lady friends to video a game for me. She happily complied." He winked. I laughed.

"Always the ladies' man, Ivashkov." This wasn't going as badly as I thought it would.

"Damn straight. Man, this is good." He gestured to the lasagne. I just laughed and took a forkful.

It wasn't long before I got into the game and we were both jumping up from the seat and yelling obscenities at the referee.

Then I got a phone call. Pulling it out, Rose's face flashed across the screen. Adrian saw it and sat quietly. I sighed, walked from the room and hit the talk button.

"Roza?"

"Oh Dimitri!" Her voice was distressed and shaky, something was wrong.

"Rose! Rosemarie, what's wrong? What's happening?" I surprised myself when I used her full name, but she hadn't heard me the first time since she was hyperventilating on the other end of the phone.

She sniffed back her tears. "Comrade, a Strigoi almost took me today. I- there were a whole group of them, I took down a few but this one guy was coming straight for me, as if I was the one they were after. He managed to get through the other guardians and I was fighting another when he came from behind and knocked me over. He rolled on top and was saying stuff that I couldn't hear. He had this… this smile on his face, as if he knew he was going to die but… Oh I don't know. Jesus, why the hell am I getting so worked up over this? It happens all the time. I must've just wanted to hear your voice."

I almost cried with relief. She wasn't in immediate danger; still, someone had hurt her badly. That, I wasn't okay with.

"Oh Roza, I miss you already. Did he hurt you at all? Did he say anything offensive?"

I was at St. Vladimir's with Rose for a week after we brought her and Vasilisa back when I started to hear the chatter. The rumours about Rose were astounding, people saying that she'd been doing un- appropriate things with boys for years prior to her coming back to St. Vladimir's. I never once believe any of it, even after a week of knowing her; I knew she wasn't the girl they made her out to be. The girl I fell in love with was faithful, she didn't just give herself to anyone. She said I was her first and I believed her. I've always just hoped that I earned it, that my love for her was strong enough to make up for the virtue that I took from her.

Bringing myself back to the conversation with Rose, she was answering me now.

"No, well I mean, I'm not so sure. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying before I staked him. No injuries except for a few cuts and bruises, the usual." She laughed weakly, a lame attempt at making a joke. I could tell she wanted to change the subject.

"Thank god. Well, I'm in Palm Springs now. Abe got on the jet with me, Sonya and the young drifter we met. Remember Angeline? She's going to take over Sydney as Jill's roommate, they are the same age and Angeline seems to have sufficient training to assist Eddie when any danger appears. I think the Moroi just want her to have a friend. I'm sure Eddie isn't very approachable right now and from what Adrian's told me, Sydney's still the superstitious little Alchemist that she's always been. She doesn't much like magic, goes against their beliefs apparently." Rose laughed.

"Yes, she hates it. I wonder how Jill faired what with her water element. She can't be going well if the Alchemist's have restricted her from water using. She has a feeder, right?"

I didn't know. "They must have one on hand for her and Adrian. Hang on, I'll ask him now…" Shit. I hadn't told her I was staying with him.

She gasped. "Is he there? How is he?"

"Relax, Roza. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Abe has me living in Adrian's apartment with him. And he's actually absolutely fine with me here, he said, and I quote, 'I just want her to be happy.' I made lasagne for dinner and we're in the middle of watching a very edgy game of football."

She exhaled. "Oh thank god, he really said that though? Do you think he's a little more okay with us, then? He's not wallowing in his sorrows, filled to the brim on alcohol anymore?"

"No, he says he's been sober for a while now. It affects Jill too, so he's been extra careful."

"Oh that's a good sign. Comrade, the Queen has just 'summoned' me to her 'quarters.'" She laughed a little then sighed. "I have to go; thank you for talking to me. I'll call you soon okay?"

I smiled. "Please do. Goodbye, Roza…"

"And Dimitri? I love you too, never forget it." With that, she hung up. I smiled wider; she'd gotten the text message.

Sighing, I tucked my phone back into my pocket and walked back out to the lounge.

Adrian was still watching the football, when he heard my approach he looked up. "Rose okay? You seemed pretty worried at first there."

"She's fine. Did you hear it?" Not something I would've liked to share.

"No, but you were pretty loud when you tried to get her attention. Just wondering if she was okay, is all." He seemed genuinely concerned and I trusted him that he wouldn't eavesdrop.

I nodded. "She just had a little Strigoi trouble today, nothing much. Oh hey, the game's ended. Who won?" He gave me the scores as I sat down. Home beat the visitors by a mile. That wasn't what was on my mind though.

"Adrian, how are you doing, women wise?" I was scared to ask him, fearing he might crack. But to my complete and utter surprise, he laughed.

"You mean dating? Well there is someone, but she thinks I'm disgusting. She'd never lower herself to even consider me. It's not how she was raised, like, at all." There was sadness in his eyes now, and the grin faded from his face.

"What woman wouldn't want to have a fling with the almighty Adrian Ivashkov?" I chuckled in an attempt to lighten his mood, but was curious as to who this woman might be.

He smiled briefly, a sad, knowing smile. "Well, there actually are women out there who would think twice-this one being the tippy top of that group of females." I could tell he was torn up about this, and I was confused as to what sort of person had the power to bring out such an emotion in him. Rose was the only other one that I knew of, and since he seemed to be getting over her and all, I didn't want him to feel the same again.

I decided not to push for any more details, not wanting to make him feel any worse that he did.

So I stood from the lounge, picked up another DVD case from the table and slid it into the player.

I turned to Adrian. "How about another game of footy, man?"

**See, this is my ideal Dimitri. A sensitive, beautiful, *sigh* … wonderful man. (Insert womanly descriptive hand motions here)  
>;) Hope you enjoyed, review me what you think, I really appreciate it.<br>If any beta readers are reading this and would like to beta it, please let me know! I'd love to have a beta to consult with, I kinda feel alone here writing this story without anyone to talk to about it. If I need any help with punctuation, grammar, spelling etc. Tis why I need a beta! Desperately! ;)  
>Thanks for reading! (:<br>**_**xoxo,**_

_**Isabella. (Haha totally picture that like the way they say it in Gossip Girl… Sounds hilarious)**_


	4. Lingering Sun

_Italic is the symbol of a flash back :)_

As I've mentioned at the start of the story, I'm still tossing up ideas about where this story should go from here. Review or PM what you would like to see happen in the story. (: Thank you!**  
>Chapter 4: Never thought I'd hear it<br>Rating: T (Very mild swearing, Adult Insinuations)  
>Setting: Adrian's apartment… again. Sorry, haha.<br>Characters: Dimitri, Adrian, a little Rose.**

I didn't sleep well that night.  
>When I woke up in the morning, I realised just how much. My eyes were baggy, rimmed with a bluey purple that looked completely out of place. Sending my mind back I found that even if I did have some sort of nightmare, I didn't remember it at all. Nor did I remember if I had woken up at all.<br>Completely opposite to me, Adrian was up early that morning, attempting breakfast.  
>"Sleep well?" I asked him, stepping out into the kitchen.<br>Adrian looked up at my approach, then noticing something behind me, he ran head on to it. I quickly moved out of the way, thanking my guardian training, for he didn't slow down for me to get to whatever it was. I turned once he did, and found that he had run for the pancakes that were cooking on a pan sitting on the stove. He flipped the pan, attempting one of those pancake flips that the cooks on television always did. He grinned as it fell back into the pan, the other way, without falling flat onto the floor.  
>"Yes, Guardian Belikov, I did." He turned back to the cooking.<br>"Adrian, I'm impressed. You've cooked something and it looks… edible." I _was_ impressed. The rich boy usually had someone do these things for him, it was new territory. He laughed.  
>"Dimitri, is that <em>sarcasm <em>I hear in your voice? Did you _doubt _the amazing abilities Adrian Ivashkov?" He looked me in the eye, feigning seriousness. Now it was my turn to laugh.  
>"Never, hey does this bacon need turning?" The bacon was darkening on the edges.<br>Adrian sighed. "If you must, I _was _hoping to get this done myself."  
>"No chance, mate. This is too much multi-tasking for your pampered hands." I flipped the bacon easily, remembering how I'd taught it to Rose. I figured that because she ate so much bacon, I might as well teach her how to cook it.<p>

_She appeared in the doorway._

_Wearing only her lace red under wear and bra, she was a sight to be seen as the fingers of yellow light from the window lingered on her body._  
><em>I gulped, accidently dropping a piece of bacon onto the floor. She laughed light-heartedly and walked closer.<em>  
><em>"Is that breakfast?" She asked, gliding her hands up my chest and looping them around my neck.<em>  
><em>All I could do was nod, drop the spatula back into the pan and wrap my arms around her. She was warm, the morning's sun had poured into her bedroom early and rested on her for a few hours. I'd been in the cold kitchen since dawn, making her favourite breakfast- bacon and eggs on toast.<em>

_Turning around in my embrace, Rose smiled when she saw the bacon cooking in the pan._  
><em>"Dimitri Belikov, you are my saviour." She giggled then as I picked her up and sat her on the bench.<em>  
><em>Looking her in the eyes, I grinned. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are my angel." Her face softened and her smirk turned into a sweet smile.<em>  
><em>Kissing her lightly on the nose, I turned and got back to the food. I'd flipped the first round of bacon when she spoke.<em>  
><em>"Hey, could you teach me how<em>

_not to burn bacon?" I stopped flipping. Looking her back in the eyes, I found that she was being totally serious.  
>"Uh, yes of course." I'd seen her attempt breakfast, the end result wasn't pretty.<em>

_She grinned at my apprehensive attitude. "I know you have no faith in me Comrade. I do remember the last time I tried to cook breakfast." She winked at me, the same wink she gave me the morning of her kitchen 'cooking' session when she almost burnt down the apartment cooking_

_toast.  
>I shook my head in exasperation. "You can't blame a guy for wanting to be careful."<em>

_She winked. "It's all good, Mr Insecure. Just give me a step-by-step or all hell may break loose."_  
><em>Grinning, I took her hand and guided her to the stove top. Handing her the spatula, I stood back and waited. A few seconds passed before she looked up from the spatula to me, confusion in her eyes.<em>

_"Hey, what did I say about step-by-step?" She asked._

_I sighed. "Roza… You'd think that with everything you've experienced, all of the information you've taken in as 'fuel for your jokes', you'd be able to turn a piece of bacon." I shook my head worriedly, mocking her._

_She went along with it, gasping at my choice of words. Using the spatula like a finger Rose pushed it into my chest, looked me in the eye and spoke._

_"That was mean and you know it. I've never cooked in my life; you were born in the Antarctic where you had to scavenge for your food. Your skills in the kitchen may be better than mine, but I can still kick your ass with my eyes closed. Don't forget that… baby." She added the 'baby' to soften the blow._

_I didn't even bother to correct her that Russia was far from the temperatures of the Antarctic, which she should know since she'd been there more than once. That last word, it seemed to stop me from talking back. I half-heartedly swatted the spatula from my chest, turned her back to the burning bacon and guided her spatula hand to the pan._

_"Now, slide the spatula under the bacon." She did._

_"Lift it carefully in the air." She did._

_"Turn it upside down." I would've liked to say she did that without a problem, but Rose had other ideas. In the blink of an eye she had the bacon off the spatula and in my mouth.  
>I spat it in the direction of the sink and crashed my lips to Roza's. She smiled into the kiss and her muffled laughter gave me a small smile of my own.<em>

* * *

><p>I apologise that it's so short! It is definitely not one of my best, I'll do better in the next chapter (:<br>Please R&R, i'm feeling very lonely with this story ;)


End file.
